The Sisters Story 1 Found
by Hoshi The Forgoton One
Summary: The story of two sisters that were seprated, each thinking they were dead. Together they find love, and what they really want from eachother
1. The History, Our verson

We don't own anything...... Only Hoshi and Aura ok?? OK?????  
  
The Sisters  
Found Here is a short description of the two characters we made up.  
  
Aura- 16 year old female cat henyou with light blue shoulder length hair. She has a purple bow in her hair that makes it look like she has cat ears. She has multi-color changing cat eyes (Light Blue to Black) a light purple kimono top with black pants. She has a heart symbol on her forehead and three hearts on each sleeve. Has two swords that can be joined together to make a double bladed staff. She has killed all her family members but her sister and one cousin and her parents. Also she can extend about a foot long.  
  
Hoshi (who-she) - 15 year old female cat demon with long black hair, light blue catlike eyes and black cat ears. There is also a yellow star symbol in the middle of her forehead. She wears a dark blue kimono with gold stars sewn into the fabric. She is the younger sister of Aura and was given a star neckless that glows depending on her mood. She carried two elbow blades, a long knife, and claws for when things get dirty.  
  
Back Round Info!!  
  
Aura and Hoshi's mother Taliea once fell in love with a human. Only the man was killed one day and Taliea was forced to marry her arranged fiancé. Only she was pregnant with Aura before she got married to Gigo. Aura was considered a disgrace to the family for being a henyou and was outcast when she was 5 years old. They sent her to work for Inuyasha and Shessmaru's father. One year after the unfortunate birth of Aura Gigo and Taliea give life to Hoshi.  
Aura's life-growing up without the love of her parents, Aura became a hard worker. She was to clean the palace and do what ever her Lords commanded. Aura's feelings for others began to go numb at the human age of 10, but at the human age of 13 she fell in love with lord Shesshomaru. Knowing that her love was hopeless because he would never lover her in return Aura hid her true feelings. When she was 14 in human year's death came to the lord of the land and Aura began to wonder around lonely and depressed killing anyone who despised her.  
  
Hoshi- Was born a full demon to her parents unlike Aura. She was only 4 human years old when her sister Aura was sent away. It was only because Hoshi was a full demon she received love from her parents, but with no other family around and not many friends she still felt lonely.  
Growing up in a full demon world was a little tough on Hoshi. When she was 5 years old she had to start her fighting training and would be entered in town tournaments. Because her parents served under Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father they would frequently go to the castle and Hoshi would go along with them. It was here where she first met Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had always ignored her but would always congratulate her if she had won a fight epically if it was agents his little brother. Though Hoshi was still alone the rest of the time.  
When she was 9 human years old Hoshi had left her house for a while. When she returned home her house was in flames and her parents gone. She immediately set out looking for them praying that they where alive and she could see them once more.  
  
(The story is next) 


	2. The Renuiting

Disclaimers—nope still don't own anything but Aura, and Hoshi.  
  
Chapter 1....... Reuniting  
  
"Finally" Aura said as the large demon fell to the ground. "That bastard got a hit on me!" Her face was red. It was an easy battle but it had taken longer than usual. Maybe she was getting slower? No she had so much speed it was even hard for her to see herself. Then she thought, "No he didn't hit me I hit him." Yes that was it she had hit him with so much force that her stomach graded his armor. "It was my own fault..." she realized.  
She put her swards away and begun to walk towards a slow moving river. 'If he had left me alone and went on his way he would still be alive now.' She thought as she walked to her river. 'One good thing did come out of it. I did get another shard, that makes 5 now,' and she continued to walk to the river. She was all dirty and bloody. She hated being dirty just as much as she hated being who she was.  
  
Off in the distance not too far from the river that Aura was heading for Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where heading towards where Kagome sensed some Jewel shards.  
"Inuyasha the shards are moving" Kagome called to him as he jumped into a tree trying to get a better look of where she was leading them.  
"Which was Kagome?"  
"There by the river!" Everyone came to the slow moving river. Inuyasha flexed his claws as he came to the edge. "Well it looks like they are going to make it easy for me." He said peering into the river.  
  
Aura's paste had stayed the same. She would reach the river in a matter of minutes. Her stomach was in pain and by the time she reached the river side it killed. She was unlike any other henyou she had ever met. Unlike them she didn't want the shards to become more powerful. No, to her they where just pretty shards to use as a neckless. The second she saw the water she took off her kimono reviling a top that showed her stomach and a short skirt. She dived into the water as someone yelled something.  
  
"There! The shards are here under the water in front of us!" Kagome yelled as she saw someone dive into the water. They all watched the water to see if anyone would come up.  
When Aura did resurface her back was to the gang. "Oh how cold." She said out loud. She now began to sing "Cold water err. Chill right to the bone err, makes me number than I was." Inuyasha heard the song and like a river rushing over him, bunch of memories came back to him and he couldn't stop from yelling out "Aura?"  
Everyone looked at him, and Aura stopped singing and got out of the water. She walked over to Inuyasha soaking wet and sort of confused then in a simple voice said. "Yes, What is it lord Inuyasha?"  
By now everyone was in shock at they starred at this demon, but where even more shocked about how she addressed Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha you know this woman?" Sango asked with a confused tone in her voice.  
He didn't answer her... He just kept starring at Aura like he was dazed. Aura began to shiver and shook the extra water off her. Slowly she asked him "Well what to you want Lord Inuyasha? I'm all dirty and want to go back into the water."  
Inuyasha blinked twice then took a deep breath and said "What the hell are you doing alive?" He paused and looked around at everyone's faces, and then back at Aura's and continued to say. "I thought you died in a battle with a bunch of demons when my father was killed?"  
Aura looked at him weirdly then said. "Dead, Died? What the hell are you talking about you stupid dog boy?" then she stopped herself before adding "I've never been attacked and failed to defeat an enemy Lord Inuyasha. That was a lie that someone must have told you when I never came back."  
Shippo couldn't hold his tong for much longer and yelled out. "Hello? Will someone please tell me what is going on?!"  
Aura looked at Shippo then said "Oh what a cute little fox." She smiled, "What are you doing with a rude puppy little one?"  
"Well he needs me too watch after him." He replied cheerfully.  
"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled hitting Shippo on the head.  
"Oswri!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha hit the ground with a large thump.  
Aura looked at Inuyasha who was on the ground. Then said "Naughty, naughty puppy, you really never change." As fast as she had come form the water she was back in it.  
As she swam the gang ate a small picnic.  
"Inuyasha" Kagome began  
"What?" he snapped Kagome ignored him and said "You know she has 5 shards right?" "WHAT? That is just great how the hell am I going to get them from her?" He barked.  
"Inuyasha" Aura was now behind him, "Stop barking. But you are right I won't just give them to you, but I have no intension of using them any ways..." Then she started to walk into the woods.  
Miroku had been watching Aura very carefully. Inuyasha had told them nothing about her and it seemed as though he would never tell them.  
Later when almost everyone was asleep, Aura got up and went for another walk, but unlike last time Miroku followed. She led him to a cliff where a branch stuck out. Aura jumped up onto the branch and Miroku hit behind a tree watching her.  
Then Aura began to sing. As the sung, Miroku heard creatures gathering. As her voice filled his ears someone jumped in front of him. This girl was singing along with Aura though she didn't notice.  
Take my hand  
Let me lead you from your fears.  
Take a look into my eyes,  
Know that I will protect you form all your fears.  
Remember that I will always be there for you.  
Remember that I will always love you. There voices filled the forest, then silence and Aura began to hum the tune.  
Miroku couldn't speak; he was helpless as the strange girl approached Aura from behind.  
  
(Well that is it for now. I hope you liked the little song I wrote it myself for this little story. Well I am out for tonight Ja Ne!) 


	3. We found Eachother

(Nothing but Aura and Hoshi are owned by the two authors me and my friend.... Ok?)  
  
Chapter 3: Found Each other.  
  
"Arigatou Goman" Hoshi said as she was leaving the Inn of a small town. "Here is the money I owe you."  
"Oh arigatou goman my dear!" The lady who owned the inn said. "I still ask you to stay? My son has taken a liking to you." "No!" Hoshi said quickly "I really must be on my way." And she raced out the door before the woman could say another word. "Fe...why should I stick around for some man?" She said to herself as she lowered her cloak she was wearing revealing her cat ears.  
Hoshi wasn't a normal full demon you would see around. Unlike other demons who hated the human race she was fascinated with them. She always figured she gotten this from her mother who even fell in love with a human before she married Hoshi's father. Hoshi would travel around and even stay with humans not trying to get too attached for she would leave soon.  
It was getting late. Hoshi just decided to walk around in the woods. It was so peaceful there at night.  
'Well here I am' she thought 'Alone once more on another beautiful night.' It was not like she mined though Hoshi was use to being alone.... She had been for about six years.  
Then off in the distance she heard a filmier sound  
Take my hand... "Wait a minute that couldn't be..." Hoshi ran as fast as she could toward the singing  
"It is.... It is Aura!" Hoshi joined in with the song jumping upon the tree with her. After the two completed the song Hoshi spoke to the girl saying  
"Aura, Aura is it really you?"  
  
Aura turned from the branch and noticed a girl with long black hair was flapping in the wind and hr robes where covered in beautiful stars. The look in the girls eyes where full of hope. Aura was confused at who this strange demon was at first. Then she noticed the neckless the girl was wearing and her eyes began to swell with tears as she said "Yes, my sweet little Hoshi it is really me," and drew her beloved sister close to her.  
Aura no longer felt so numb now she felt as though a piece of her heart had returned to. She knew this and held her sister close to her heart and for the first time in her life Aura began to cry.  
  
"Aura Please don't cry" Hoshi said. "We are finally back together. Where have you been all these years?"  
"Well I have been wandering around for the last two years." She replayed "Where have you been, and where are our parents? Years ago I had heard word from Lord Inuyasha that you would not be coming around any longer." Hoshi's eyes began to water "Aura..." She began "Our parents are missing... I had gone to the castle one day to see Lord Inuyasha, and when I returned home with house was destroyed and out parents where gone along with Taka. I have been looking for them for six years. I couldn't go to the castle and tell anyone." Hoshi looked into Aura's sad eyes. She knew that she had been mad at their parents for sending her away, but would she be sad when she found out they where missing Hoshi didn't know.  
Aura stopped her tears and looked at Hoshi.  
"Whaa.. They're... Missing?" Aura's eyes turned purple.  
"Aura please, we will find them." Hoshi said quickly trying to reassure Aura and herself. It worked and Aura's eyes went back to their normal color.  
"Yes my little sister we will find them together!"  
  
By this time Miroku could finally move. He no longer wanted to go after Aura; no even he knew when it seemed like the wrong time. He returned to the fire side and was about to meditate when he noticed Inuyasha staring at him.  
"So where are you been Miroku?" Inuyasha asked  
"I was walking around... Relaxing" He replied not looking at Inuyasha's face.  
"Don't get close to her Miroku." Inuyasha said sad like. "You would only get killed."  
Miroku was in shock. What Inuyasha had said, seemed so deep, like he knew something. "Inuyasha... Why would you say something like that?"  
"Miroku, you are always chasing after the girls, but this one you can't have because she is taken."  
"I see, and who might be so lucky to have the heart of a beautiful healthy girl?"  
"Her heart belongs with my brother Sesshomaru. Even if he can't see how see feels. She has always been that was even when she was younger and serving my father." Inuyasha said and added. "So Miroku, she is another girl you can't have." And he chuckled softly as Miroku let out a sigh of failure.  
  
"Aura, I have missed you so much I still can't believe that I have found you." Hoshi said as Aura and she walked back to camp so Inuyasha and she could see each other once more.  
"I know I have missed you as well, please lets not stay in the past, and now that we are together we need to make a future." Aura said then began to laugh. Hoshi laughed along with her.  
'Aura is funny when she tries to be serious.' Hoshi thought  
  
When they where about 15 feet from camp Aura heard a noise from behind, before she could think about even turning around she heard Inuyasha's voice yell  
"SESSHOMARU!!!"  
  
(Yey 2nd chapter down a lot more to go..... See me and my friend already wrote the book and I am just typing it for Fan fic... Please R & R no one has yet. Je Ne) 


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: we don't own Inuyasha and gang only Aura and Hoshi  
  
~*~ Chapter 5: Memories  
  
Aura turned around and saw him. She faintly began to blush, 'why is he here?' she thought  
  
"Inuyasha, this is no time to get all worked up!" Miroku Said  
  
Hoshi could care less about Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, but the monk that was standing there had caught her eye.  
  
"heh. so u want to get your butt kicked again!" Inuyasha taunted  
  
Sesshomaru smiles sly-like and let out a creepy chuckle then said "So your still alive I see." his gaze now focused on Aura.  
  
Aura nodded in acknowledgement to his statement. 'So he isn't here to fight Inuyasha then.' she thought.  
  
"But what I don't understand is why you are traveling with Inuyasha and all of his humans." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What makes you think I am traveling with them my lord?" Aura replied  
  
Her voice came as a shock to Sesshomaru. He had herded her talk before but never had she talked directly to him." So, then you are telling me that you are not traveling with them?" he said in the tone of voice one uses when you don't really care if the question is answer or not.  
  
Hoshi jumped into a tree and sat in it. The tree was right behind the monk. She had a great view of him and what was going on.  
  
Aura's eyes turned a dark blue as she began to reply but stopped and she said " what does it matter what I do, it's not like it matters to you." now her heart was racing, so much she wanted to hear him say that it did matter.  
  
"Your right, Aura, It doesn't matter at all." And with that he was gone.  
  
Inuyasha watched. He knew better, he knew as much as Hoshi did, that it did matter to both Aura and Sesshomaru ever if Sesshomaru was too blind to see it.  
  
Aura turned and saw her lil sister in the tree and let a small, single tear fall from her eyes. Only one no more or less, for she would not cry, no her only option would be to become numb once more. Then nothing not even love would ever harm her.  
  
Hoshi saw her sister's eyes. They were purple now, and Hoshi knew something was bond to happen but what was beyond her.  
  
Aura went back to the branch looking up at the glowing moon. Her eyes still purple, her hands clenched tightly under her chin as though she cogently prayed. Then ends of her purple ribbon on her blue hair flapped in a slight breeze. She had a dress on; it had a heart on the chest. Her bare feet barely touched the rough wood but enough to keep her balance.  
  
Her heart burned, was it love, hate, disappointment, or was she just becoming numb? she didn't know. But whatever it was it burned fiercely. When he was around, everyone seem to disappear and the way he never took his eyes away from her made her feel like she mattered and t he was still a point to why she was still alive.  
  
Inuyasha had moved a few steps closer towards Aura. He was at the cliff side. Unlike her he didn't have as much balanced and stayed there." you really do love him don't you Aura?" he more said the asked fore he already knew the answer.  
  
"I do," she said in a sad voice," butt he shall never feel the same and even if he did he would never show it.... because.....I'm..." she stopped  
  
And Inuyasha finished for her "A henyou," He could since how sad she was but he also knew that there was nothing that he could possibly do. No one could, no one but Sesshomaru. He turned from her and grabbed Miroku before heading back to camp. Leavening the sisters alone.  
  
Hoshi hated to see her sister so sad. But she knew that not even her bright loving face could cheer up her sister. She got out of the tree and began to walk towards Aura.  
  
As she did, suddenly a purple cat jumped in front of her. Then in went to the branch Aura was on and jumped up on aura's shoulder." Aura is that your birth cat?" Hoshi asked as she got closer.  
  
Aura didn't move, but replied "yea she is my birth cat; I think she was the only gift I received from our parents. Her name is Memo."  
  
Hoshi couldn't see the look on her sister's face but she could feel the sadness that surrounded her. And knew that no matter what she said, it would only cause Aura more pain. So she retreated to a tree and fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru had never really left. Instead he had stayed down wind of Aura and the rest of them. 'Why did she finally speak up?' his mind puzzled. He found it so interesting that she had spoken up and tried to defend herself with words.  
  
From where he stood, he could see her. She had awoken something deep inside of him. Something he couldn't begin to understand because he had never felt it before now.  
  
Then he heard her voice, she was singing again. That's how he had even noticed her in the first place as he was passing by.  
  
Here I am ,alone again  
  
Here I stand with the feelings  
  
together I have mended  
  
my pain and heart r no longer around  
  
now I am numb  
  
numb from u and numb  
  
from myself. No more fear  
  
for all of it has disappeared  
  
And with that even Sesshomaru fell victim to sleep.  
  
Hoshi didn't sleep well that night. Like so many other nights her dreams were filled with the memories of the day Aura had to leave.  
  
"Aura why do you have to go?" Hoshi said  
  
"Because our parents hate me."  
  
"But please Aura I will miss you. I want you to be here and stay around with me. who will I play with?" Hoshi started to cry  
  
"Hoshi please don't cry my lil sister. you will be fine here without me. our parents love u so much. they will play with you"  
  
"but sister I will miss you! why can't I go away with you?"  
  
"Because Hoshi you have to stay here. you are a full demon and need to learn how to control your gifts. now stop crying I have something for you."  
  
"A present for me Aura?"  
  
"yes for you. now shut your eyes and hold out your hand."  
  
Hoshi did as she was told and felt something fall into her little hands. she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. it was star shaped. it also was made of a shiny metal that showed in light and in the dark.  
  
"Oh Aura it's........" Hoshi looked up to see Aura no longer around. "Aura it is beautiful. I will keep it always" she said and began to cry  
  



	5. Meeting of the New Friend

Hey guys! Sry I haven't updated in a while...I have been writing more of The Sisters, and doing other stuff. So any way her is the next chapter, and please tell me if u like it.  
  
Chapter 5 Meeting Of The New Friend  
  
Hoshi awoke with a start and almost fell out of the tree. She was in a cold sweet and her necklace was glowing a bright light blue.  
'I should not be sad' She thought to herself. 'I have Aura back now, and she won't leave me again.'  
She looked over at her sleeping sister. She was so calm and peaceful when she slept. Hoshi tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't. So she decided to take a walk. 'Maybe I should go to camp.' She thought to herself. "I have a lot of explaining to do. Inuyasha is going to ask a lot of questions.'  
So she jumped down from the tree and went to the camp sight were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting awake. Only Shippo and Kirara were asleep.  
"Inuyasha, please, can you tell us more about Aura, and who was the demon that was with her?" Miroku asked  
"I can't tell you about Aura, because that is something she needs to tell you, but the other demon was her younger sister Hoshi." He said knowing she was coming near.  
"When did she show up?" Kagome asked  
"When I heard my sister's song." Hoshi said appearing out of the forest. "Yes I am the younger sister of Aura. We have been separated for many years, and it was only yesterday when we found each other. I cannot tell you her story either, that is something she must tell you. Though I would like to know the names of Lord Inuyasha friends.  
First Kagome stood up saying "well my name is Kagome, and over there sleeping is Shippo and Kirara." Next Sango stood up saying  
"I am Sango, a Youkai exterminator." Last Miroku stood up and said  
"My name is Miroku, and I must said what a lovely cat demon you are." Hoshi lightly blushed a little, then Miroku too Hoshi's hand. "Will you consider bearing my child?"  
  
WACK  
  
BAM  
  
Both Hoshi and Sango whacked Miroku across the head.  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled. "Please don't mind him, he is a pervert." She told Hoshi dragging him away from her.  
"Well I want to know what happened to you Hoshi?" Inuyasha finally said after making a fool of himself.  
"Yes Hoshi, how do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome added  
"Well I'll answer Kagome's question first. Inuyasha and I know each other since we were little. See mine, and Aura's parents served under Inuyasha's father, so I know him from going to the castle with my parents. When we were older we would be in fighting tournaments that were held in out town together. It was always a show stopper, us two would always be in the finals, but it would end the same..."  
Inuyasha then spoke up quickly and said, "Umm Hoshi, that is really all then need to know."  
"No wait Inuyasha I want to hear how the tournaments ended." Kagome said  
"Well the fights were really amazing and would sometimes last for hours. I mean we both went all at it. Though in the end I was proved the better fighter, and Inuyasha would be left on his back."  
Everyone was in shock; they looked at Hoshi then Inuyasha. He was embarrassed.  
"Ya she beat me, but that is history I am a much better fighter now." He said with a grunt.  
"Now to answer you question Lord Inuyasha. Do you remember the day I went to the castle...It was before I left." She said trying to keep is vague  
"Yes, we met up in the hallway...you were really pissed at.... I mean had to give a message to my father." He said fixing his story seeing a glare in Hoshi's eyes.  
"Yes, well when I returned home me house was destroyed, and my parents along with Teka, were missing. So I left to look for them, I never could say goodbye. It wasn't till a few years after that I found out your father had died."  
At the end of the story Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat in silence. They didn't really know how to respond to Hoshi's story.  
"How old were you when your parents disappeared?" Sango ask.  
"I was about nine in human age, and if you want to know Aura and I were split up when I was around four. Now Miroku you better keep your hand away from me or you will be on the other side of the river!"  
Miroku quickly moved away from Hoshi over to were Inuyasha was.  
  
Hey I am done!! Hurray!! Well that is it for now, I am sorry if it is short though. Well till next time Ja Ne! 


	6. Never Know Her Real Past

Disclaimer: We own nothing but Hoshi, and Aura. Soon to be some others.  
  
Chapter 6: Never Know Her Real Past.  
  
Finally awaking from her sweet slumber. Aura picked herself up off the ground and brushed the dirt off her kimono. Her eyes were green from her dreams of wished that never came true. Mostly about her and Sesshomaru.  
She was so tired. No wonder since she hadn't slept for about a week until last night. She slowly walked back out into the branch and looked down into the forest covered valley. Then she went to the camp to find Hoshi.  
When she arrived everyone there was awake and eating. She walked out so slowly that she didn't make a sound. Everyone saw her eventually, and Shippo called her name out. As his voice hit her ears, her eyes turned back to normal.  
She walked over and sat down next to Hoshi, and gave her a week smile. 'I mustn't let them see how much I feel.' She thought to herself as she listened to the million questions that were being thrown at her.  
"Aura" Inuyasha said, "They want to know everything about you." Then her grunted.  
"Everything?" Aura said softy. "No, none of you want to know everything about me." Then to the shock of everyone but Hoshi and Inuyasha her eyes turned purple.  
"What..." Kagome began but was cough off by Inuyasha  
Then Aura began to speak in a soft, but harsh tone. "I am 16 years old, and I have never been loved by my parents." She paused, then her voice became mellowed, "I was five years old when they sent me to live in that place. The place surrounded by dogs! I lived, and learned, and worked till my feelings became numb. I was silent and never truly seen. I've been attacked while I was still so small. They tried to hurt me; even kill me! I am numb so cold, and I have no more heart! And for some reason no one can help me. They can't help the girl that looks like a human, smells like a hanyou, and has the powers of a full demon." Then her eyes turned blue and she fainted.  
"Aura!" Hoshi yelled, "Grr...Look what you have done!" She knew her sister had not said those things, she knew that it was her sister's heart. "And that is not even half her life." Hoshi said sadly stroking her sister's hair.  
  
Sesshomaru had fallen asleep were he had stood on that night. When he awoke her looked up and saw her standing on the branch again. When she turned and left her noticed a purple cat sitting, starring at him.  
"What are you looking at, you stupid beast?" he growled  
The cat turned it's head and it's eyes grew larger... The next thing Sesshomaru knew, he was back at his father's palace, but no one was around, but a little girl. 'Aura?' He thought. Then appearing behind the little Aura, was aura herself. She was wearing the same kimono as he last saw her, but it was black.  
She crouched down to the child's level and placed something in her hand, and whispered something into her ear. The little girl then walked over to Sesshomaru as the larger Aura stood, and watched her little self with green eyes full of sorrow.  
Little Aura stopped when she was in font of Sesshomaru and signaled for him to crouch down to look into her eyes. For reasons beyond his knowing he did as she wanted. When they were eye to eye, she spoke to him and said.  
"This is her world," and pointed to the big Aura. "She is here which means her heart is free. You are here because you know how she really feels. You need to stop with the stubbornness and show her why she is still around. If you don't, she will disappear." With her last words she placed a neckless with a dark sun on it around his neck, then she said one last thing. "She needs you and you need her. Please don't let us dissapear." Then Sesshomaru was back to were he had fallen asleep, and the cat was gone.  
  
When Aura awoke again, she was by a fireside. She sat up and saw that Hoshi was sleeping softly at her side. The rest of Inuysahsa's friends were asleep as well, but Inuyasha was not, he was awake and starring at her.  
"Err...what a headache." She said trying to ignore his stair that he was giving her.  
"You really scared her." He said switching glances to Hoshi. "You scared all of them." He closed his eyes, and drifted of to sleep.  
Aura just starred at him. What the hell was she going to say? Hell what had she said or done? Then she laid back down and curled close to Hoshi, and slept the best she had since she was five years old. 


	7. Taken

Hey people! Sry for like not updateing. Aura and I have been working on Book 3 of the sisters, and It is like sooo much better then this one. So lets get this one over with. Believe me later chapters are better. This was our 1st FF. Hoshi...No longer known as Eamane.

* * *

"Hey Hoshi, Aura wake up." A gentil voice said. Hoshi opened her eyes to see Kagome hunched over her with a towel in her hands. "Goodmorning, Sango and I are going to the hot spring befor Miroku wakes up. Would you like to come with?" She asked Aura had awoken as well to Kagome's voice, she looked at Hoshi and smiled. "Sure we would love to." She said So the four girls crept quietly away from the camo to the hot springs. As soon as they were out of ear shot from Miroku then began to talk and laugh with eachother. Hoshi and Aura were walking a little behind Kagome and Sango when Hoshi asked. "Aura are you sure you are alright?"  
"Yes I do." She replyed. "I feel as if I was never sent away...That I had been with you threw all those long years."  
  
Now Sesshomaru's mind was raceing. What had happened to him was a dream, or something like that right? To him there was no way something like that could happen, So he began to walk around. Soon he hear Aura's beautiful song, and couldn't help but follow. As he did somethine hard and sharp kept pokeinghis chest. He was about 50 feet from the girls when he stopped and undid his armor to see what that thing was.  
There, ingraveing itself into his skin was that same sun necklace that little Aura had put on him. It had a black center and yellow and orange flames. 'Imposible' he thought as he tried to remove it, but could not. Somehow a spell was repelling his hand. The something that little Aura wispered to him came back into his thoughts. "That is her heart, she can no longer keep it for if she does it will become numb like her. Then all will be lost for her, me, and you my lord."  
No there was no way that the little girl had been real right? Then again he was wearing the very same neckless. He didn't like the fact that he hade no idea what was going on. So insted of continueing foward he went back to his hideing spot. Somehow he felt like it was where he needed to be.  
  
Aura was the first to get out of the hot springs. Unlike her sister, Hoshi wanted to socialize more. Aura put on her dress again, and went back to the branch.  
Now Miroku was awake and saw Aura. Though now that he knew her heart was taken he somehow felt no need to chase her. Though Hoshi was a different story for him. It may have been lust, or love. He didn't know between the two, but he knew that something was there, and he wanted to hold onto it. He decided to follow Aura thinking it would lead him to Hoshi. 'Maybe I can get to know her better' he thought. Though by the way Aura walked he felt like there was something wrong with her. He just knew it, and felt the need to help. He stayed some distance away when they arived at the same place where he had first saw her. He sat there on the ground and watched her.  
Aura moved to the very tip of the branch. Her eyes focused on the moon. 'Tomorrow it will be full.' she thought. 'And then I will be helpless again.' She began to sing a song that use to help her get threw her days as a child. Then on the parts where she had written for someone elts to sing...Someone really did sing. The voice she knew was not Hoshi's or anyone at the camps. The voice was coming from behind her.  
Sesshomaru sat on a rock 'Why am I wasteing my time on the half breed?' his mind asked. Then from out of the blue he heard a song. It was so familliar to him as it raced into his ears. He couldn't help but sing when he knew he should.  
Aura's mind was raceing so much when she heard that voice she sliped and began to fall. She couldn't see, nor hear, or move. In a way she couldn't breath. Miroku jumped up and ran to the cliff to save her. He was to late. Then a figure came up and cought Aura. Miroku looked more closely and saw that it was Sesshomaru. He could only watch as Sesshomaru ran off with the un-concious Aura in his arms, "Sesshomaru!" he yelled and ran back to camp.  
  
Lookie!! I finished!! R & R please!!


	8. Dreams Of Tears

Disclamer: We do not own anyone from Inuyash! Only Hoshi and Aura! Ok?? Ok??

Hey peeps, sry no up date for a while I have been sad lately. My co-author Aura moved away, and I am just depressed…So I am getting back into this our 1st story. Ok lets go.

Chapter 8 Dreams Of Tears

Hoshi heard a faint cry in the distance and immediately stood up and quick slipped back into her Kimono and raced back to camp. There she found Miroku breathing very heavily and trying to get it words out to a very annoyed Inuyasha.

"No baka slow down, and say what you need to!!" Inuyasha spat.

Now the whole gang was around Miroku even Hoshi. She was worried that it was something about Aura, and why she wasn't with them. They listened as he told them what he saw and what happened with Aura and Sesshomaru.

"So are we going or what?" He finished off with.

"Going where Miroku?" Hoshi asked

Miroku gave her a glance. "She is your sister and you are not going after her?" he asked slightly confused.

"As much as I hate to lose my sister again," she paused "Aura would be happier with him. She loves him and now I think he has, or has begun to fall in love with her." Hoshi said sadly.

They all looked at her and they knew she was right, but they were not sure that they wanted to just leave Aura in Sesshomaru's hands. He hates hanyou's. Only Hoshi was acting slightly optimistic, but in her heart she was devastated that Aura had once more left her. No one really knew what to do but continue, so they got ready to leave…Hoshi feeling out of place and sat in a tree watching them.

She was back there again, back at the place where her parents dumped her. Aura sat up, her eyes were amber as she looked around. There wasn't anyone around. Slowly she got up and walked around. Her ribbon was loose again so she stopped under a cherry to fix it.

As Aura was occupied with her ribbon a girl began to sob. When Aura had finished fixing her bow, she looked into the tree to see who was crying. Shock came to her face when she realized that it was herself crying, but it wasn't her. No it was her as a young girl when she was working for Lord Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

The girl noticed that Aura was looking at her and stopped her tears. She stared into Aura's eyes and said,

"he was here, sniff. He was here because of you. sniff and sniff I gave him our heart because he knows how we feel. I don't know if he will let us disappear. I don't know what we should do. Us Aura! Please don't let him let us disappear!"

Her body rose in panic, and began to shiver with her head in a daze. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was no longer surrounded by the trees but by walls. She was on a soft futon in a large room.

There was a bowl of water and a face rag on a side table. There was also a chair facing the bed with a blanket on it.

'Where am I?' she wondered

She saw a shadow by the door and quickly lied back down and pretended to be asleep still. Someone opened her door and came in closing it behind them.

Aura could hear as the rag was placed into the water and then a voice. "err that is much to cold." It was a little girls voice, she had never heard it before. She opened her eyes and sat up again.

"Oh your awake!" the little girl sad happily. "Do you want to play with me?"

Aura looked at her slightly confused. "Maybe later dear, but who are you? Did you bring me here?" she asked

The little girl looked at her slightly confused but still happy. "I am Rin, and I didn't bring you here Fluffy did." She said happily

'Fluffy? Who the hell could that be?' Aura thought as another person walked into the door. Aura's gaze switched to the person walking in, her cheeks slowly turning a faint pink color.

"Rin, Jaken is going to take you out to pick flowers." He said

Rim smiled and began to jump up and down, then she quickly ran out of the room. Aura had looked away slightly because it was Sesshomaru that had came in, in his hands was another bowl of water. Judging by the steam it was warm. For a while neither of them said a word. The first to speak was Aura

"Where did you bring me?" She asked looking around the room while Sesshomaru switched the bowls of water.

Before leaving the room again he said "I brought you here," then was gone.

Aura lied back down, still so much was unanswered, and he hadn't helped at all. The last thing she remembered was singing, and then passing out. She closed her eyes again, and before long she had fallen asleep once more.

After leaving Aura in his room, Sesshomaru walked into an empty room. It was dark and only other things in it were on the walls. The room lit up when he reached the middle. It was a practice hall.

An idea had then popped into his head and he headed back into his room. He remembered seeing Aura rub into the Cherry Forest when they were younger. He had always followed her and secretly watched her train.

When he reached her room he found the door open. He walked inside and saw that Aura was no longer in bed, but was standing up at the foot. Her face emotionless and her eyes black.

She began to walk towards him but then stopped. In a small voice that almost sounded like she was pleading said "Don't, please don't let us disappear. Please don't"

Aura blinked a few times as her eyes slowly changed back to light blue. She fell to her knees and softly, but confused like said "Why can't I control anything any more? Why can't I just stay numb?" her eyes looked towards the ground as if she didn't know that Sesshomaru was there. He realized this and moved closer to her. With his tail he picked her up and put her back into the bed.

Like before she had awoken the first time he sat by her side and waited, watching her sleep. Thinking deeply to himself "What are you doing to me Aura? Why can't I just leave you alone? Why don't I hate you for the hanyou you are?"

YAY!! Done! Now PLEASE PLASE PLEASE R&R. Hoshi.


	9. New traveling companion & Aura’s Secret

Disclamer: We don't own Inuyasha bla bla bla, we only own our Aura and Hoshi.

Hey people another update…So here it is.

* * *

Chapter 9 New traveling companion & Aura's Secret

Hoshi sat in a nearby tree just staring off into the clouds as everyone was getting ready to leave below her. She wasn't planning on going with them still. She didn't feel the need to. Aura was where she wanted to be and she had no need to hang around Inuyasha at all. She had to continue on her own quest, but there was something odd. She kind of didn't want to leave; she wanted the company of an old friend. Plus she could actually hang around humans and they wouldn't try to kill her. Inuyasha wouldn't let her go any way or so she hoped.

Sango and Kagome had been talking quietly to each other while they prepared to leave. They were starting to think of ways to get Hoshi to stay with them (Ironic huh?).

"Maybe we should just ask? I mean the worst she could do is say no," Kagome whispered, hoping Inuyasha couldn't hear, but knew that he could.

"Ya, I guess your right Kagome. I can do it if you would like," Sango answered strapping her boomerang (author: ok I can't spell what it is called PLEASE someone tell me) over her shoulder.

"That would be great. I have to finish up packing any way," she said and smiled at her friend.

Sango gave her a kind smile back taking a deep breath. She was slightly nervous about asking Hoshi to come with them, but like Kagome had said, the worst she could say was no.

Inuyasha had been over hearing the conversation, and grunted as he put out the fire. He was slightly angry with the girls going behind his back, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. Plus he and Hoshi hadn't seen each other for over 59 years so it wasn't too bad. There was someone around that he could maybe compete with.

Sango walked underneath the tree and took another breath,

"Hey Hoshi want to come with us? We are about ready to move on and we are heading in your direction," she called up to her.

Shippo had been hanging around the base of the tree playing with Kirara, he wanted Hoshi to stay too, she seemed nice, and was another demon that he could use to bug Inuyasha with. He decided to help Sango out.

"Yes Hoshi please come with us! Please pleas," he said with the cutest little face he could make.

Hoshi was a little skeptical at first but couldn't resist Shippo's cute little eyes.

'Damn my weakness for children,' she thought. "Sure I wouldn't mind tagging along, at least until I can find my own path again or Aura somehow shows up."

She jumped down from the tree and began to retrieve her cloke that she had hung on a nearby tree. Though to her surprise she was to slow, and Miroku grapped it before her.

"Here let me get that for you," he said with a kind smile. He aseptically was happy that Hoshi was coming along with them, maybe something to distract him from Sango a little.

She gave him a nervous little smile and quickly took her cloke from him, and went to join the girls. Thinking 'he better not try and push his luck on me the little hentai,'

Now that Hoshi was coming with them Inuyasha was kind of annoyed.

'Bad enough there's already four people I gave to protect. Sure lets just throw her in to.' He bickered in him mind.

The three girls sat up front while Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind. Shippo on the other hand was relaxing in the basket of Kagome's bike.

Miroku couldn't help himself he just had to stair at the three of them. How elts was he soposto past the time, and besides Kagome, Sango, and Hoshi had nice butts.

Hoshi stopped suddenly when something popped out of the bushes a head of them. Being that Miroku wasn't paying attention he plowed right into her sending them both to the ground.

Hoshi pushed the monk off of her quickly before he would tempt to try something and began to glace what had come out of the bushes.

Kagome on the other hand was starring at it very interested with it

"Inuyasha it is one of Naraku's insects," she said stepping back slightly and feeling slightly nervous.

"Wait what? Naraku is around?" Hoshi and Inuyasha said at the same time and each of them become alert.

"I can't smell the bastard, and do you sense any shards Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted.

"No I can't. There is nothing around, then why is there a stray one around here," She said.

"He must have sent it hear to watch us," Miroku said standing up and whipping the dirt off his robes.

"I'll take care of this," Sango said and raised her boomerang and threw it at the wasp killing it instantly.

Inuyasha began walking again. Soon everyone followed, not saying a word. The wind rustled everyone's hair as the six of them entered Keade's village. Greeted by Keade herself, the gang followed. As the sun's last rays turned the sky purplely-blue and the moon rising slowly eager to take the sun's place, Hoshi knew what tonight was. Tonight was a full moon, the night Aura would be a human.

Aura awoke again to see Sesshomaru asleep in the chair next to the futon. Her head was throbbing and she felt so weak. Her hair, no longer blue but a blondish brunet color. Even her eyes changed brown.

She knew almost right away that the full moon had risen. Sesshomaru awoke soon after to see Aura sitting up, staring at herself. Then he spooked her slightly when he said.

"So, like Inuyasha you also turn human," he said and began to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me," she snapped. He grew silent then. "It isn't funny! It never was and it never will be," she added getting out of bed and tried to storm out of the room but Sesshomaru stopped her at the door.

She gave him a "what the hell do you think you are doing?" look. His only response was the same look with more expression.

'How stubborn,' Aura thought as she took a step backwards and went to the window.

* * *

Yay done another one, and PLEASE PLASE PLASE! R&R, and the next chapter is my fave coming up so if you are interested read…

Hoshi


	10. Hoshi's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha bla bla bla, just my Hoshi and Aura's Aura…. KK?

I am getting lazy with up dates because it looks like no one but people I know actually read this and like it…So I'm about to cancel it on Fan Fic if I don't get any R&R's.

* * *

Chapter 9 (I think) Hoshi's confession.

As Hoshi sat upon the roof of the inn Miroku had found she held her necklace in her hand. It was glowing a soft light blue, sadness.

'Why am I sad?' she thought to herself, 'Aura is finally happy, and I finally got to see her again, but I lost her again. Lord Sesshomaru better make sure she hasn't gone off alone.'

The sky was so gorgeous on that night, it was a full moon and all the stars were alight. Hoshi was getting lost within her own thoughts and hadn't noticed Miroku was standing just watching her. She was the most gorgeous creature he ever met. She was a demon yes, but she didn't want to kill him. Her eyes were so full of sadness and hope, yet the sparkled when she smiled. He realized it now, he was falling for her.

Yes there was always Sango to think about, but she was growing into her own person, deciding on a new life. He could always be her friend, and would always love her, but with Hoshi. She seemed like she needed him more, she is troubled.

"Hey what are you doing up there?" He called up, noticing her snap out of a little dream made him smile.

Hoshi stared down at him, "Thinking," was all she said.

"Hoshi, you want to go after her don't you?" he asked, before adding, "She is your sister and I know you don't want to lose her again."

Hoshi glared at him and stood up, "Houshi-sama you don't understand the half of it!" she almost hissed and disappeared into the direction they had been going before they stopped.

"Men…They're all the same," she muttered to herself and continued on alone.

The Sky was bright and at peace with only the stars and the moon covering the black. Hoshi was just walking in a quiet field as the fire flies danced on the grass. She was alone again on a beautiful night, as Hoshi's necklace began to glow with sadness again.

'Why do I feel so sad?' she thought to herself, 'I haven't lost Aura forever, I know that. Only….It seems that I will always be alone. I push the people that try to get close to me away, and that is fine for me. It just hurts me so much. Yet, love can only bring pain, and hurt others. Love is the most painful thing in the world…I don't want to feel that way again.

Aura…She was hurt by love, yet she has found love again. I wish I could be like her.'

Hoshi found herself by a calm river, and decided to sit. All she wanted to do was stare at the night sky and forget. Forget her sadness and troubles; it was that sky was what she wanted to be closer to.

It was then that she broke out into a peaceful song to get her feelings out. She never knew why but when she sang the world around her world around her just seemed to disappear. She could hear nothing but the sound of her voice, See nothing but that vast sky, and feel nothing but the beet of her heart. For the first time ever she realized that her singing put her to tears.

"You know your voice is truly memorizing," a voice said from behind her and it caused her to jump. She quickly turned around to see Miroku standing, staff in hand, and a look of concern in his eyes.

"Go away Miroku you shouldn't have followed me," she muttered and looked away.

"I couldn't help myself," he admitted, "When you ran off, you just seemed so sad, I wanted to see if you were alright," he sat down next to her.

"Well houshi-sama, as you can see there was nothing to worry about. I am fine, and not sad," she said not looking at him.

He eyed her slightly, "That's not what your necklace says Hoshi," he said with a small frown.

Hoshi looked down, he was right her necklace was glowing a bright light blue. She quickly hid it under her kimono.

"Ok houshi-sama you caught me…I came out here to escape from my feelings. I mean I…Can't believe I lost her so… so soon." Her voice was sad, almost heart tearing. It reminded Miroku of how Sango would talk about her brother. Maybe that is why that he felt attracted to her.

"Hoshi," Miroku explained, "Like you said Aura is fine, I can feel it. That is not the only thing bothering you.

Hoshi couldn't look into his eyes, she was afraid to answer him, and afraid to look into those violet eyes. They were almost powerful, she felt drawn to them. It scared her she wanted to be away from them.

When she wasn't answering Miroku began to worry a little, and get a little annoyed. "Hoshi please talk to me," he pleaded. He placed a hand on her chin to turn it, to make her look him in the eyes.

She pulled away; she wasn't going to let her self get weak and fall into his power. "Miroku don't make me look at you," she pleaded.

"Why? What don't you want me to see?" he asked.

"Because I'm afraid;"  
"afraid of what Hoshi? It's only me."

There was no holding back for her any more and her lip began to quiver slightly, "I'm afraid I'll fall in love with you!" she yelled and pulled away from him and quickly stepped on top of the river with tears streaming down her face.

Miroku was quite shocked for a moment, but managed to stay on topic.

"Why Hoshi?" he asked standing up and tired to wait in the water, it was freezing, "Are you afraid that you are going to love a human?"  
"No it's not that Miroku," she said between sobs, "I don't want to fall in love at all, not with a human, and demon…Not anyone!"

Miroku couldn't take the water temperature any longer and waited out of the water feeling bad that he failed to reach her. "Hoshi I…" was all he managed to say.

"Miroku please just go," she said, not even turning to him.

"No I can't leave you like this Hoshi, I couldn't forgive myself if I did," he explained. "Please just come over here so we can talk, I promise I won't do anything."

Hoshi was a little reluctant at first. She turned her head to stair into those eyes, those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore. (Ok I stole that line from Phantom of the opera, kill me I love it to much.) With one foot at a time she slowly stepped off of the river bank and faced him looking down rather then in the eye.

"Hoshi listen to me," he said and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, it made her flinch slightly, but she didn't move her eyes. "There is no need to be afraid of love, afraid to love. It is something so wonderful that no one should be without."

"But Miroku," she said in a small voice, "Look what love has done to me! Aura was sent away because my father couldn't accept who she was, and my mother was too afraid to defend her. So they sent her away, I lost the only person who cared about me. I lost the only person I considered family.

My parents said they loved me, but really I was just there to prove that there was no "tainted blood" within our family line. So they put me to work, and I was trained to be a fighter, and killer. I hated every minute of it… I was only able to find a friend within Inuyasha. Yes he was an outcaste, but the only one that really understood me.

My father always wanted me to be someone I didn't want to be, he wanted me to work for Lord Sesshomaru's father's army as a killer. He wanted me to kill humans and lesser demons. They didn't even care if I got hurt, they would only push me harder and harder. It was only my mother who seemed like she cared about me.

That day when they were killed we were fighting, they didn't want me to see Inuyasha and more, they wanted me to kill him…He was their master's son and they wanted me to kill him; my only friend. So I ran, I ran away from that house to cool off.

I don't know what compelled me to go back home that day…I found the home in flames, and my parents gone. I hated them, but… How could I not love my parents? I vowed then and there I would find their killer.

I am the reason they were killed, if I hadn't had that stupid fight with them, if I hadn't run off…I could had helped them, protected them. I…I could have done something! I feel so much pain because of them; I can't love it just hurts everyone!"

Hoshi finally totally broke down into tears and fell at Miroku's feet, she clenched her fisted and couldn't no matter how hard she tried to stop her tears from flowing. She realized soon after that Miroku had dropped down as well and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into his chest and just continued to cry.

"Hoshi," he said in a comforting voice, "Please take it from someone who knows what it is like to lose a parent. Someone who knows that thought you weren't truly loved as a child that love is something not to let go of. That it is something that doesn't cause pain, but happiness." He moved her a little, and held up his Kazada (sp) for her to see. "In this hand I have a curse, a wind tunnel, or a hell hole. This hole will suck up everything in its path, I have used it agents numerous demons in the past. It has even saved my life a few times. You may be thinking, why is that great power a curse if it saves lives? There is a down side to this hell hole; one day it will consume me like it did my father and grandfather. I was a little boy when I saw my father being consumed by his, and I fear that every day it will do the same to me. So every day I ask a woman to have my child. For if I do die, he will have to continue me family's quest to kill the one who did this. I try to find the one girl I can love, not just because I need to, but because love has made my life happier. If I didn't have the love of my step-father, or my friends I wouldn't be sitting with you. I would have givin up a long time ago."

Hoshi was speechless; she had calmed her tears and just sat listing to Miroku's sad story. She now knew why he was such a hentai, but… She felt sorry for him; it was almost pity, but maybe. She could love him, he knew her. She gathered up her fears and stared into his eyes. They were soft, kind and full of love. Yet behind all those she saw is pain and fears. It almost scared her.

Within a moment he leaned over and kissed her. He had been expecting her to pull away and slap him, but nothing. She was almost frozen with his sweet genital kiss. The wall around Hoshi's heart was beginning to crumble…She was falling for him and couldn't stop it. She began to trust that he wouldn't hurt her.

Pat pat

Hoshi's face turned red and she pulled away quickly, "HENTI!" She yelled as his hand pulled away from her ass and he fell to the ground twitching with a large red mark on his face. She hissed slightly and stood up and began walking back towards the village. With a small smile on her face, and a light red color over her cheaks.

Miroku recovered from the blow to his face and stood up rubbing his cheek gingerly, 'man she hits harder then Sango," he thought to himself and began to follow Hoshi back to the others.

* * *

Ok peeps another chapter done, and PLEASE PLASE! R&R K? pout 


End file.
